Virtudes Cardinales
by Maijo
Summary: Serie de 7 Viñetas para las 7 virtudes cardinales, basadas en mi cachorros preferidos, por supuesto, Remus y Sirius
1. 1 Caridad

**1. Caridad**

A Sirius le gusta dormir hasta tarde y salir a Hogsmeade por cervezas de mantequilla, o ir a Honeydukes por unos caramelos de menta para él y barras de chocolate para Remus. Incluso los días de semana cuando tiene clases y deberes que hacer.

Y lo hace, aunque eso implique sacrificar el desayuno, -total, Remus siempre le lleva algo. Y dejar para última hora la tarea de Historia de la Magia, sobre la última revolución de los elfos domésticos, -total, Remus siempre le ayuda con algunos centímetros de pergamino-

Pero esta vez ha sucedido lo inesperado.

- No, no te ayudare esta vez, Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no, Remus?

- Porque te tengo mal acostumbrado y así no aprenderás nada.

- ¡Vamos! No seas cruel… Te necesito para terminarlo, Rem.

- Si lo hubieses hecho anoche en vez de irte a Cabeza de Puerco a beber whisky ilegal habrías alcanzado…

- ¡Anda! No seas así, Remus… ¡Hazlo por caridad!- Suplicó el animago poniéndole cara de cachorro desvalido.

- ¡Oh, Sirius! Odio cuando utilizas la cara de cachorro para manipularme… - Al instante de decir eso, el animago parpadeó repetidas veces, cual damisela en peligro- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Pero esta es la última vez que te hago una tarea! ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí, Lunático!- Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contento por su triunfo.


	2. 2 Pureza

**2. Pureza**

Cada vez que uno de sus hijos hacía algo que no estuviera a la altura del linaje de la prestigiosa familia Black, Walburga les daba una lección. Porque debían aprender a llevar su apellido con orgullo, y si para ello tenían que ver la sangre que fluía por sus venas, entonces la verían –literalmente-.

A fuerza de golpes y palabras duras, Sirius aprendió lo que significaba ser un Black. Y lo odió con todo su ser. Por eso era que ésta vez, Walburga le daba una paliza inolvidable. Pero no por los motivos que ella pensaba.

Ésta era especial porque fue la primera que dejó heridas tan profundas como las de Remus, y al mismo tiempo, fueron las primeras que el licántropo le curó al animago.

Las primeras heridas… las que estaban tanto por sobre la piel, como las que llevaba en el alma.


	3. 3 Paciencia

**3. Paciencia **

Si hay algo que Sirius Black no posee, eso, es la paciencia. Porque a él le gustan las cosas de in mediato, ahora. YA.

Y son pocas las veces que no obtiene lo que desea. Y ni hablar del aún menor número de personas que logran calmar las ansias del perro. Porque en eso se convierte cuando llega la Navidad e intuye que hay regalos en alguna habitación en un radio de un kilómetro. Sirius busca, olisquea. Persigue como si de una presa se tratara. Y hay que admitir que el chico es bueno en ello.

Es por eso, que todos los años, cuando Remus tiene el regalo de Sirius, él decide alejarse o dárselo a Lily para que lo guarde. Porque dejarlo en la pieza de los chicos y que Sirius no lo encuentre, es como querer esconderle un chocolate a Remus: Imposible.

Pero este año, Remus ha cometido un grave olvido. Y repara en él demasiado tarde.

Cuando mira a su alrededor advierte la ausencia de Sirius. En cosa de segundos está entrando a la habitación de los chicos para encontrarse con un tranquilo joven de ojos grises que no muestra ni un asomo de culpa… ¡Claro! Porque está tendido en su cama, haciendo algo curioso: Lee.

Remus lo mira extrañado. No quiere delatarse, pero necesita salvar el regalo, lo que implica sacarlo de la habitación sin ser visto, y lo antes posible.

Tantea el terreno. Mira. Olfatea. Y al fin pregunta.

- ¿Qué haces? – Como si no fuera obvio-

- Leo- Responde el animago sin separar la vista de su libro.

Remus asiente en silencio. Mira a su alrededor buscando algo que lo delate. Todo está en orden. Se fija en lo que lee Sirius: Historia de Hogwarts.

De acuerdo, eso es demasiado sospechoso. Remus lo mira ceñudo. Se acerca a la cama de Sirius y se sienta sobre ella. Mira por sobre su hombro e inspira profundo. Sirius sabe que algo no anda bien, pero decide prolongar la farsa al máximo. Entonces, Remus habla.

- Confiesa.

- No sé de qué me hablas, Lunático.

- ¿En serio no lo sabes?

- No.

El muy descarado tiene la desfachatez de negarlo. Entonces en un rápido movimiento, Remus está de cabeza hurgando bajo la cama de Sirius.

- ¿Y esto?

Muestra unos arrufados papeles de brillantes colores.

- No sé cómo llegaron ahí- Dice en un último intento de probar su falsa inocencia.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Podrías jurarlo por toda la cerveza de mantequilla y cigarrillos del mundo mágico y muggle?

- Lo juro por mi santa madre…

- Tú odias a tu madre.

No necesita más pruebas. Sirius Black no tiene cara de sospechoso, él tiene cara de culpable. Pero Remus no puede enojarse con nadie, salvo con él mismo. Después de todo, la paciencia nunca ha sido una de las virtudes de Sirius.


	4. 4 Perseverancia

**4. Perseverancia **

Dicen que la paciencia es la madre de todas las ciencias, lo que nos lleva a deducir que el no rendirse al primer intento, es el primer paso para conseguir la sabiduría.

No es que Sirius quiera ser sabio. Simplemente es un mal perdedor. Por eso no acepta que antes que salir con él, Remus prefiera irse con ese tonto Ravenclaw que "tan lindos ojos tiene" y que encima, se niegue a decirle a dónde irán.

Patrañas, dice Sirius. Antes que se resigne a sonsacarle la verdad, los escogrutos de cola explosiva serán aceptados por el ministerio como mascotas sensibles.

Cuando Remus despierta, lo primero que ve a su lado es la cara de Sirius diciendo.

- Dímelo, Remus.

- ¡No!

- Como quieras...

Y se va.

En clases, un pergamino encantado desde que comienza hasta dónde termina dice sólo una palabra "Dímelo". Sobre él, Remus escribe grande y claro un "No", entonces el pergamino comienza picarlo en los brazos, en la cabeza, en el estómago, en la cara y en todo lugar desprotegido del cuaderno y la pluma. Sólo se detiene cuando Flitwick consigue desencantar el pergamino.

En los pasillos, Remus escucha a su espalda una frase que le provoca escalofríos "Me lo dirás, Lunático. Me lo dirás"

En el recreo, Remus conversa con el Ravenclaw en cuestión y a lo lejos, puede ver claramente a Sirius diciéndole sin sonido "Me.lo.dirás." y el muy condenado no le quita los ojos de encima. Remus no puede evitar sonreír.

A la hora de la cena, Remus sabe que Sirius volverá a acosarlo para que le cuente dónde irá y qué hará, por lo que se prepara para soportarlo. Cuando llega a la mesa de Gryffindor se sorprende al no ver a Sirius, pero ciertamente lo tranquiliza y empieza a comer. Al rato aparece el de ojos grises y se sienta frente a Remus en silencio. Sólo se dirige a él para pedirle las patatas asadas y el jugo de calabaza.

Cosas raras se han visto en Hogwarts, pero esto es inaudito.

Remus es quien rompe el silencio.

- ¿Sirius?

- ¿Si, Remus?

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

- No.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, Remus.

- ¿No hay preguntas?

- No.

- ¿Ni acoso?

- ...

- ¿Ni amenazas?

- No, Remus. ¿Por quién me tomas? Si no quieres contarme, no te obligaré. Respeto tu intimidad.

- ¡Está bien está bien! ¡¡Te lo diré!! Tendremos un día de campo, ¿Estás contento ahora?

- La verdad es que sí, Remus. Te dije que me lo dirías- Respondió Sirius llevándose una cucharada de pastel de carne a la boca.


	5. 5 Concentración

**5. Concentración **

Una de las actividades preferidas de Sirius Black, a parte de gastarle bromas a snape, es mirar a Remus estudiar. No hay nada más gratificante que verlo entender un hechizo o la composición de una poción compleja.

No hay nada más bello que su cabeza enfrascada en algún libro.

Nada le da más paz que ver subir y bajar su pecho al ritmo de su pausada respiración.

Nada le parece más gracioso –de gracia- que cuando distraído, se rasca la cabeza o pasa su mano por su nariz.

Que Remus se abstraiga del mundo, es para Sirius la gloria, porque entonces, él puede concentrarse en todos los pequeños detalles de la fisonomía de su novio, y constatar por sí mismo, que no importa lo que haga, o sea lo que sea que pase, el chico que esta sentado frente suyo, le gusta más que nada en este mundo.


	6. 6 Consagración

**6. ****Consagración**

Captar el espíritu merodeador no es nada fácil. Se requiere actitud, personalidad, ganas, y sobre todo, malicia.

Los chicos juran que sus intenciones no son buenas cada vez que planean una travesura y necesitan de su famoso mapa. Pero más allá de ser grandes gamberros, los chicos son personas, son amigos. Y se quieren. Se quieren tanto que darían su vida por cualquiera de ellos, sin importar las veces que fuera necesario. Era un pacto tácito, que lo llevarían en la sangre hasta el fin de sus días, haciéndolo sagrado.

La primera vez que Sirius abrió el mapa del merodeador solo, fue luego de una luna llena, cuando Remus se siente más devastado por los dolores y el peso de su corazón. Y lo hizo para ir a las cocinas a buscar un poco del chocolate en rama que a Remus tanto le gusta y que siempre le arranca una sonrisa.

Filch casi lo pesca y se llevó en susto tremendo, pero todo valía la pena con tal de ver esos ojos dorados iluminarse. Y mientras lo compartían entre risas ahogadas bajo las sábanas e iluminados sólo por la varita de Sirius, juraron mantenerse unidos pase lo que pase.

Esa noche y bajo esas sábanas, Sirius comprendió que nada se compara a la sonrisa de Remus, y Remus entendió que no tenía que buscar a nadie más para ser feliz, mientras tuviera esos ojos grises entregándole su alma en bandeja de plata y pudieran seguir compartiendo un chocolate a media noche, la religión tenía sentido, porque en esos actos constataba que Dios existe y que lo sagrado no está en los grandes hechos, sino en la cotidianidad de la vida y en la sinceridad de una promesa.


	7. 7 Desinterés

**7. Desinterés**

Siempre es igual. Sirius hace lo que quiere y Remus hace lo que Sirius quiere. Aunque sea en contra de su voluntad. Cuando a Sirius se le pone algo entre ceja y ceja, no descansa hasta conseguirlo, y por más que Remus intente no seguirle la corriente, nunca tiene éxito en su empresa.

- Remus, ¿Podrías ayudarme a terminar este pergamino para Historia de la Magia?

- No, Sirius.

- Pero ya estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir...

- Eso ocurre por quedarte entrenando con James en vez de hacer tu tarea.

- No te cuesta nada... No te pongas prefecto para tus cosas, mira que no estoy de humor para oír lecciones.

Sirius nunca está de humor para oír lecciones, es por eso que Remus se guarda sus palabras la mayoría de las veces, pero ésta vez, él mismo está cansado y No. Quiere. Hacer. Tareas. Ajenas.

- Pueda que te moleste pero tengo que recordarte que no soy tu elfo doméstico, Sirius. Debes aprender a no salirte con la tuya siempre...

- Haré tu cama por una semana.

- Ni siquiera haces la tuya...

- Te... haré pasar la noche más feliz de tu vida...

Remus lo mira con cara de pocos amigos, sabe que no le costaría nada hacer realidad sus fantasías, pero de veras quiere que aprenda la lección.

- Te daré chocolate...

De acuerdo, se le está poniendo difícil decirle no.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ser responsable?

- ¿Y tú por qué te empeñas tanto en que lo sea? ¿Qué ganas con eso?

- Nada...

Es cierto, no gana nada, sólo quiere que su amigo sea una mejor persona.

Y Sirius vuelve al ataque.

- Te haré pasar la mejor noche de tu vida y además te daré chocolate...

El condenado se atreve a sonreírle con esa sensualidad desbordante que se le escapa a flor de piel. El muy condenado se atreve a levantarle la ceja con la picardía que sólo Sirius Black podría transformar en lujuria...

- Sirius...

- Te mueres de ganas...

- No quiero hacer deberes ajenos.

- No hablaba de eso...

Maldición, lo conoce mejor que nadie.

- Mira... Si hago esto, no es por mí... Lo hago porque no repruebes y por ese chocolate... ¡Nada más! ¿Queda claro?

- Claro, Remus... Y que esta noche te haga aullar como un lobo no tiene nada que ver.

- Esto es puro desinterés.

- Lo que tú digas, Lunático.


End file.
